


The Silence Trials #4

by princelogical



Series: The Silence Trials [4]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-24 10:45:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13809558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princelogical/pseuds/princelogical
Summary: Watching. Constantly. Watching.





	The Silence Trials #4

Virgil loves blankets; they’re soft and warm and comforting and they make him feel safe. Every evening after he gets home from work, he grabs a pile of thick blankets and camps on the couch, watching the television with glazed eyes. Patton comes home and smooths back Virgil’s bangs and kisses his forehead, a simple gesture, but soft and comforting. And if Virgil’s being honest- he likes and relies on touch more than he once did before the… The Silence Trials.

Roman comes home after Patton and Roman will lay on top of him, squishing him into the firm cushions of the couch. Virgil will huff and sign a sentence he’s sadly grown so used to using. “Get your stupid butt off of me, Prince.”

And Prince has become Roman’s nickname. Because hey, they’re out of there now, they can give nicknames. Prince just fits because Roman cares about fashion trends, his hair, looking “brave,” and being dramatic more than anything.  

But for the front Roman puts up, Virgil sees that he’s suffering. Roman thinks he has blood on his hands. He stays away from the others, tries to not touch them more than protective little shoves when they’re too close to traffic or gently sweeping them off their feet when they’re down in the dumps. He’s afraid they’re afraid of him. Which is ridiculous- but. As Virgil has discussed with his therapist, he is a little afraid of Roman. Because he constantly sees Roman standing over a body, blood dripping from a shard clenched in his fist.

That’s an image that’s kind of hard to erase.

After Roman gets home, sometimes Logan comes over. And Logan is so odd but Virgil feels a lot of affection for the nerd. Logan is stiff, awkward, and incredibly smart. But he’s a loner by default. He can go days, weeks, without so much as a text to any of them.  While everyone seems starved for affection, Logan seems terrified of it. He gives it but nearly never accepts it. He sits, stiff, most of the time and signs when he feels he needs to say something important.

It’s one of those days; everyone is there, on the couch, watching a mind-numbing cartoon. Virgil curls tight into his blankets, Patton and Roman curl into each other, and Logan sits on the edge, the screen flashing in his glasses. They all look like they haven’t had a good night’s sleep in ages and Virgil knows his observation is true.

Last night Patton was pacing, trembling in his room, afraid to reach out for comfort, feeling like he was meant to only provide it. Roman had sat in his room, likely replaying the same damned scene over and over again in his head- one full of blood and terror. Logan was probably alone, forcing himself to focus on words in a textbook rather than his own chaotic thoughts.

And Virgil had sat, curled in his blankets, wishing he was wrapped in someone’s arms, but too scared to move from the safe haven of the blankets to get anyone.

Logan signs, “Rough night?” to Roman and thank God it’s a sign Virgil recognizes because there is nothing that frustrates him more than feeling like he’s missing out on something.

“Yes,” Roman signs back, fingers slow. He lowers them in his lap and sees Virgil staring at him. Patton lets out a quiet snore and snuggles closer to Roman. “You okay, Virge?” he asks, fingers just as slow and heavy.

Virgil gives a thumbs down and Roman nods in understanding. He makes a little heart and pumps it with a wink, a little dramatic thing he always does that makes Virgil roll his eyes but his heart feels warm.

Virgil wants to go to be but he forgets the sign for want and bed so he just sighs and gestures to his room, hoping it conveys, “I want to go to bed.” Roman nods and blows him a kiss, grinning as he does so. Logan signs, “Good night.”

With that, Virgil gathers his blankets and heads off to bed. He walks over to his dresser, suddenly in the mood for a thicker sweatshirt; he can’t seem to ever be warm enough these days. So he digs to the very bottom where he finds a small wire. A recording device, so tiny, about the size of his fingernail. His heart stops and he begins shaking, suddenly feeling like the walls are closing in on him.

He’s going insane. This is what happens when people go insane; they think there’s a danger where there’s nothing there. Virgil tosses the clothes back on top of what he’s certain has to be a hallucination. He goes over the grounding techniques his therapist has taught him. For hours he paces, convincing himself that it’s not real.

But when he peeks under the clothes, at the bottom of the drawer, it’s still there.  

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this in my drafts for a month or two now bc I am an insecure weirdo who has anxiety over posting legit anything. :P Might as well post it.
> 
> Feedback, as always, is much appreciated. I hope this story isn’t continuing to fly off the rails.


End file.
